how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad News countdown
Throughout the episode, , a silent and subtle countdown was displayed in the background counting down to the climactic moment at the end. The numbers were "hidden" in the background. 50 - On a pamphlet in the Doctor's office in the first scene 49 - Same pamphlet on the Doctor's desk ("months later" according to Ted) 48 - Label on hot sauce Marshall uses at MacLaren's 47 - Barney's laser tag forms are for the "47th Bi-Annual" Laser Tag Competition 46 - Printed on Dr. Stangel's certificate behind Lily when they first meet 45 - 45¢ the price of the hot wings at MacLaren's 44 - Number of beers on tap, on a circular blackboard in MacLaren's 44 - (appears twice) Football number on a man's jersey in MacLaren's 43 - On the pamphlet Marshall is reading in Dr. Stangel's office 42 - Second side of the same pamphlet 41 - Race car poster number in Dr. Stangel's office 40 - Ted's book that "New York's 40 greatest landmarks" when Robin comes home from Day 1 39 - Number of office behind Robin 38 - On the back of Robin's co-worker's newspaper, 38° in the weather section 37 - Lily is reading a Decadence magazine with the "37 Recipes for Holiday leftovers" title on it. 36 - The number on Marshall's dad's beer, "Old Number 36", when Marshall does not call him 35,34 - Stock markets are up 35.34 points on Robin's news screen 33 - Miners rescued from collapsed mine on Robin's news screen. This is actually a true event, as 33 Chilean coal miners did really get trapped in a mine. All of them survived. 32-27 - On Robin's screen: "Today's lottery numbers are 32 31 30 29 28 27" 26 - Marshall's dad is reading "26 Home Improvement Shortcuts" 25 - Textbook that Ted is reading in the apartment, "25 Greatest Bridges" 24 - One of Robin's co-workers is reading a magazine, with a sports player on the front with "24" on his jersey 23 - Metro News 23, the channel Robin says "I'm a dirty, dirty girl," a reference to an older show. 22 - Seen in the corner of Robin's Japanese broadcast 21 - Calendar behind Dr. Stangel 20 - Masturbation room at Dr. Stangel's office 19 - "Top 19 Nekkid girls countdown" on Nekkid magazine in the room 18 - Apartment number of Marshall and Lily's apartment 17,16 - Marshall's specimen cup seen in his apartment 15 - Essential Vitamins and Minerals (not grams of fiber) in Robin's cereal 14,13 - Apartment number of Sandy's apartment 12 - The book "12 days of Christmas" behind Marshall when he's speaking with his parents in their apartment 11- On Ted's architecture book, "America's 11 greatest water towers" 10 - On Robin Sparkles left jacket arm when shown to co-workers by Robin 9 - Disguised Barney holds a folder when talking to Marshall 8 - Number on Dr. Stangel's door 7 - Number on Marshall's champagne bottle 6 - Dr. Stangel turns the folder with the 9 on it upside down 5 - Barney gives Marshall a "Motility 5" 4 - The "4 Layers of the Uterus" poster in Dr. Stangel's office 3 - "Open til 3 am sign" outside MacLaren's 2 - Clock in Marvin Sr's wood shop 1 - Number of the cab Lily arrives in Expired - Sign on parking meter Slideshow This is a slideshow of each number in the countdown as it appears during the episode. Countdown50.png|50. Countdown49.png|49. Countdown48.png|48. Countdown47.png|47. Countdown46.png|46. Countdown45.png|45. Countdown44.png|44. Countdown43-42.png|43 and 42. Countdown41.png|41. Countdown40.png|40. Countdown39.png|39. Countdown38.png|38. Countdown37.png|37. Countdown36.png|36. Countdown35-34.png|35 and 34. Countdown33.png|33. Countdown32-27.png|32 to 27. Countdown26.png|26. Countdown25.png|25. Countdown24.png|24. Countdown23.png|23. Countdown22.png|22. Countdown21.png|21. Countdown20.png|20. Countdown19.png|19. Countdown18.png|18. Countdown17-16.png|17 and 16. Countdown15.png|15. Countdown14-13.png|14 and 13. Countdown12.png|12. Countdown11.png|11. Countdown10.png|10. Countdown9.png|9. Countdown8.png|8. Countdown7.png|7. Countdown6.png|6. Countdown5.png|5. Countdown4.png|4. Countdown3.png|3. Countdown2.png|2. Countdown1.png|1. Notes and Trivia *Number 33 - This is a reference to the trapped underground due to a mining accident in 2010. *Number 23 - This is a clip from . In the original clip, the screen read Metro News 1. *Number 22 - This is a clip from . The original clip did not feature a number at all and isn't shown on Netflix. *Number 18 - This number is shown as Marshall and Lily's apartment number. Their apartment is actually number 5D. *The #9 folder disappears when Barney leaves the room after they display the #8 door. Then the #6 folder appears again. In the interim there is no folder other than the red one the manila ones were on top of. Category:One Time Gags